villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Baron Von Shellshock
Baron von Shellshock is an evil baron that was working for Kaos, and an antagonist in the console version of Skylanders: SWAP Force. He only appears in the Motleyville level, where he has taken over the town and imprisoned Baron Sharpfin. His crimes consist of evilizing Tessa's bird, Whiskers, and imprisoning Tessa and Flynn as well. He is voiced by Greg Proops, who also played Cryptograf in Asterix and the Vikings. History ''Skylanders SWAP Force'' When Flynn, Tessa, and Whiskers arrived in Motleyville to see Sharpfin, Baron von Shellshock had Whiskers evilized and imprisoned Flynn and Tessa after announcing that he was in charge of "the new Motleyville". As the Skylander arrived on the scene, Shellshock sent the evilized Whiskers after them, but fled when they managed to drive the evil bird off. During the course of the chapter, the Skylander had to chase the cowardly crab down through Motleyville, while getting past the obstacles Shellshock set up for them. After pursuing Shellshock to the core of Shark Town at the Motleyville Mall, the Skylander discovered that he had built a crab-like machine specifically to fight the heroes. Shellshock was soon defeated, but swore that they hadn't seen the last of him. However his words weren't taken seriously by Sharpfin, Tessa and Flynn. Furious at this, Shellshock lashed out at them for not paying attention to him. In response, Sharpfin sent a few of his Dirt Shark companions to beat up Shellshock, who then ran away. ''Skylanders SuperChargers'' Shellshock has redeemed himself and now operates an arena called Battlebrawl. Though he tries to convince the Skylanders to be the main event, he walks away and pays them for their trouble but not before directing an insult at them. ''Skylanders Imaginators'' Shellshock appears in a cameo where he has become a well-known Creation Clash player called The Baron. Quotes * How do you expect to catch me? You have no discipline! * I'm always fun step ahead of you! Catch me if you can, Skylander! And newsflash, you can't! * This bridge is closed for repairs here, Skylander! * You will never catch me! * It is not so easy to get rid of me, dorftrottels! I go boom, you fall down! * Meet my new champion: A sand golem! I call him, Sandy! * I have an Earth golem. Do you have an Earth golem? I don't think so! Obviously, it's an effective golem. * Guten tag, I must be going. * And now, I present to you, the bird! Attack the pesky Skylander birdie, and slow him down! I have to ready my surprise in the village. * The mighty Shellshock will triumph! You bested my golem, but I still have a secret weapon in the village! * My precision mechanism of immense power will crush you! And it will hurt, too! Gallery Shellshock Ready to Fight.png|"My precision mechanism of immense power will crush you! And it will hurt, too!" Navigation Category:Cowards Category:Minion Category:Aristocrats Category:Skylanders Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Arena Masters